kenshifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Thievery/@comment-73.221.4.219-20200116231051
Easy, early game, (relatively) risk-free thievery training--The "pantsing" method Requirements checklist: -An unwilling training target--must be of a bandit faction (hungry bandits are perfect--the weaker the better), or one that doesn't give the "comitting crime" timer when stealing from them, otherwise no xp will be awarded after the first failed attempt. Also must have at least one crippled leg, for reasons that will be covered later. -At least two player characters present when training--to promote "playing dead" with the target, and prevent another annoying feature that blocks xp gain, again to be covered later. -Sufficient sneaking and assassination skills on at least one character present--used to control and reset the target, priming them to "play dead." Doesn't need to be super high, just high enough to be able to knock out the target reliably. -A non-negative thievery stat on the PC currently training (must be at least 1)--this method doesn't work when the stat is currently negative for some reason. Train it to 1 by doing what you normally do to train it (i.e. stealing items from boxes and succeeding, rather than failing). -pants equipped on the character currently training--quality of life, to reduce cursor travel distance. -Inventory filled or at least sufficiently manipulated to only have enough space for the pants to land on the right side of the inventory when successful--again, quality of life, to reduce cursor travel distance. Directions: 1. Move to a sufficiently out of the way area and put down the training target. 2. Position at least one PC in the front (as a "decoy") and the PC to train in the back--in testing I've found that if only one PC is present, the target will "focus" on that PC, and no thievery xp will be awarded, or it will otherwise be blocked somehow. 3. Wait for target to become conscious, aggro the target (red cursor) if not hostile (right click > attack unprovoked, pause/unpause briefly, click away to cancel attack. Also ensure that HOLD and PASSIVE are on for all characters), knock target out with a sneaking character. 4. Disable sneak on all characters. Wait for target to become conscious again. If done correctly, the target should then go into a "play dead" mode. 5. Ensure the game is paused. With the character that is training, right click on the target to loot and attempt to loot the target's equipped pants--can be done with any equipped item, pants are just chosen again for QOL reasons to reduce cursor travel. If set up correctly, you should just be able to spam click to repeatedly attempt to steal the pants, fail, and re-open the inventory to repeat provided you align the clicking area over the target, all the while your thievery stat should be going up quickly at the failed attempts, and a little bit at successful ones. With this, you can easily train past level 80 in short order, where you should be able to steal most things with chances being over 100%. A few last caveats: without the one crippled leg, after the first failed attempt, the target will just get up and attempt to attack your characters, at which point you will have to either knock the target out again, or fight and disable them. Also, if you set everything up correctly and you stop getting xp after the first attempt, or the chance to steal the pants suddenly jumps to 100%, simply return the pants and unpause until the unconscious timer on the target runs out again (5 seconds or so) and the target goes back to playing dead. This happens from time to time, and might take a few attempts to get it in the right "state" to where you can just leave it paused to spam click.